Afterwards
by PineapplePro
Summary: How would things play out, in the time after Frisk was killed by Toriel, Undyne, etc. How would they all react to his death? Take place in pacifist run.
1. Chapter 1: Toriel

**Hello! This is my first real thing on this site. Wish me luck!**

 **Anyway, this is a series of scenes, showing what happens after Fisk dies in each battle. I'd like to think that the RESET takes a little time to happen.**

 **Takes place in pacifist run.**

Toriel fight.

 **Frisk POV**

I can't believe this! Toriel is trying to kill me! I dodge a fireball, slightly burning my shoulder. I grab it, my eyes shut tighter than should be possible. I look up, through tears to see another flaming sphere barreling towards me. I dive to the ground, my hair smoking. I want to yell, to scream for mercy, but the words don't leave my lips. I stand up, legs shaking, as I look at Toriel's face. She looks displeased, as if expecting me to fight back-

Oh.

Oh crap.

I ducked, barely escaping my demise.

She had tears streaming down her face.

I didn't want to hurt her.

Apparently she felt differently.

I was about to turn and run, but as I was turning around, the left side of my vision turned orange.

I fell, as my soul shook, then shattered.

 **Toriel's POV**

I threw an easy one, all the child would have to do was step one foot to their right.

The flame licked the air, as it burst forth from my palm. It traveled at a moderate speed, leaving behind a small trail of orange in the air as it went. It got closer to the child, five feet, three feet,

Surely they'd dodge.

Right?

They turned around, or at least tried to, until the flames collided violently with their small frame, and they just, buckled.

I froze.

They weren't… Not okay, right?

My thoughts were cut off by the quiet sound of their soul bursting. I stayed frozen. Was I so desperate to save a child, that I'd justify killing them?

I was no better than Asgore.

I fell to my knees, my face unreadable.

What was I to do now? Hide them? What if another child fell into the Underground? Would I just act is if this never happened?

"Wow. Gonna be honest, did not see that coming." A small, kinda squeaky voice laughed from around the corner.

"Who's there?" I said, emotionless.

"Why it's me…"

I small yellow flower sprouted through the stones of the floor.

"... Flowey!" He winked, a crooked demonic smile forming on his lips.

"You tried to kill this youth!" I yelled, half-heartedly. They may have tried, but I _did._

"You're one to talk." He said, his smile unwavering.

My face scrunched up, as I began to sob.

"Oh quit being such a crybaby. They'll be back soon enough."

I kept weeping.

This flower was delirious.

I heard a knock on the ruins door, followed by a familiar voice.

"That was some _heated_ action there."

Really? Now?

The idea of that voice seeing what a horrible person I was, filled me with dread. I just want this to end-

 _ **SAVE LOADED.**_

 **Dang, that was uh,** _ **fun**_ **to write. Anyway, I'll try to have new chapters up pretty frequently, like possibly one every day. Thanks for reading, and have great day!**

 **(And yes, they will get longer)**


	2. Chapter 2: Papyrus

**Hello again! So, this"story" is continuing, and I'm kinda excited! I hope I can improve my writing skills, and maybe make a cool story in the process.**

…

 **I don't want to see this, but here you go.**

Chapter 2: Papyrus fight

"NYEH HEH HEH!" The skeletal voice rang out, (what does a "skeletal" voice sound like?) Slightly muted by the soft snow.

This wasn't like, crazy difficult, but it wasn't easy either. A wall of Bones, only about a foot and a half tall, came plowing towards me. I jumped,

Not expecting another wall to be in the air above it.

I did a backflip, landing hard in the snow. It wasn't deep enough to cushion the fall, so now I have a concussion.

Great.

I got up, slightly more used to this kind of stuff.

I'd rather not talk about it.

Anyway, I kept dodging, my focus… wavering at best. The bones just kept coming, and my legs were getting really tired. Sans wasn't kidding when he said Papyrus _really_ wanted to capture a human.

"ROYAL GUARD HERE I COME!" he yelled, a smile on his face. It wasn't malicious, just… Happy. He didn't seem to realize I was in danger.

He threw a few bones like ninja stars. They glided through the air, spinning into a blur. I ducked, my knees freezing in the snow they lowered into. I stood back up, brushing powdery snow off my knees. I touched my head, and my fingers came back slightly bloody.

I'd gotten hit worse before, but, this felt wrong. I was lightheaded, and my vision was blurring. I could barely make out Sans, watching. He had sweat on his face, and his smile looked… strained.

It was _really_ unnerving for some reason.

I looked back, my face meeting another wall of bones.

I flew back, popping noises could be heard from my spine. Maybe it was the bones that just got me. I barely lifted my head, seeing Papyrus looking at me, almost… confused. He shrugged, and threw one last bone right at my chest.

I screamed, my soul literally breaking.

 **Papyrus POV**

NYEH HEH HEH! I'M ALMOST A REAL MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WEAKEN AND CAPTURE THIS SMALL HUMAN, AND MY DREAMS WILL COME TRUE!

I LOOKED AT SANS, FOR ENCOURAGEMENT. HE SMILED, BUT IT LOOKED… DIFFERENT THAN USUAL. HE WAS SWEATY. PROBABLY JUST FROM WATCHING THE AWESOME INTENSITY OF THIS BATTLE!

I THREW A BONE WALL AT THE HUMAN, WHILE THEY AREN'T LOOKING! SMART ISN'T IT?

THEY LOOKED BACK, JUST IN TIME TO SEE MY AMAZING BONE WALL CRAFTSMANSHIP! THEY DIDN'T LOOK IMPRESSED THOUGH. THEY JUST FELL BACK AND KINDA… STAYED THERE. WERE THEY TIRED? THIS _PUZZLES_ ME.

CRAP, I'M TURNING INTO SANS.

THEY LOOKED UP AT ME, PROBABLY EXPECTING MORE AWESOME MOVES! SO, I THREW A SIMPLE BONE AT THEM. SOMETIMES, THE FINEST ART IS SIMP-

WHY… AREN'T THEY… MOVING…

OH GOSH. THEY SCREAMED.

THIS COULD BE REally bad.

"S- SANS? WHY IS- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN?"

I looked at him, expectantly.

He looked, strange. His smile was, different. And his eyes.

They were solid black.

He looked at me, his smile actually really creeping me out.

"Papyrus?" He inquired, his face unwavering.

"Y- YES?"

He looked down, his hoodie waving in the wind.

"..."

I turned back to the human.

They were still unmoving, in the same exact position and place as they were before.

"HUMAN?"

My smile turned upside-down.

"ARE YOU… OKAY?"

They remained there.

I started crying.

"Shh… It'll all be over soon."

What?

 _ **SAVE LOADED.**_

 **Wow. Just, wow. I really hate seeing Papyrus' innocence probed. This was hard to write. Mostly because Papyrus is so, not a murderer. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Undyne

**Heyo! Been a while! I've had some family stuff happening, so… Yeah.**

 **Anyway, here's a brand new chapter!**

Chapter 3: Undyne fight

 **Frisk POV**

"Get back here punk!" The blue fish creature yelled in frustration, as I ran away from her…

Again…

She recovered from her surprise, and began to pursue me. Again.

I ran, faster than I ever have. I don't want to fight. Why can't she see that?

I heard the sound of a boulder being suplexed, loud enough that I covered my ears.

In my temporary shock, she attacked.

She stood before me, sweat dripping off of her armor. She lunged a spear at me, barely missing my face. Suddenly, little spears begin closing in on me from every direction. It wasn't too hard to block, but then some started changing direction last moment.

That tripped me up.

The mini spear hit my side, hard. I stumbled, but miraculously didn't fall down. She looked… incredibly angry, to say the least. I put on a faux bold face. I wasn't sure I was gonna win this run. I hoped I would though.

The idea of not doing this _again_ fills me with determination.

I step back, putting my hands up, showing mercy.

She took this chance, and jumped towards me.

I ducked, but she grabbed me midair.

With a grunt, she threw me as hard as she could, to the ground. I groaned. Everything was pain. I could barely register her looming over me. Will she just do it so I can RESET already?

She summoned a spear, and plunged it into my chest.

 **Undyne POV**

I held the child's small body, and chucked it downwards. A sickening crunch could be heard.

Yes! I finally got the kid! Now I have the final soul! We can… escape…

They groaned.

They were _still alive._

I looked at their face, and immediately regretted it.

Their expression was one of pure agony. They looked as if they were trying to scream, or cry out, but couldn't.

I felt sick to my stomach.

I couldn't watch, as I put them out of their misery.

Y-yay. I have the soul.

I should feel great, right?

I just need to get this to Asgore. We can all be saved.

This was okay, right? One death to save countless lives?

 _But no one down here is really in danger_.

But still, they were holding us back!

 _By what? Wanting to live? Being nice to everyone?_

But- but- still-

 _That's not an excuse._

I lowered my shoulders, suddenly overrun with guilt. Was this… What other monsters has gone through when they killed the other six humans? I had never actually seen a death before. It was horrible.

I picked up the soul, with extreme care.

I made my way to the castle, and gave Asgore the soul. He looked at me, and seemed to understand what I'd seen.

I looked on the mirror. My eyes were sunken, my hair disheveled.

How was I gonna live with myself?

 **SAVE LOADED.**

 **Wow. I'm fairly happy with how this turned out. I never thought that Undyne would actually watch Frisk die without any remorse or sadness. She seems too… secretly compassionate.**

 **Anyway, have a great day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mettaton

**Sup people! I'm back! I had to look up a list of bosses in chronological order to make sure this was the next boss after Undyne. So…**

 **Umm…**

 **Author note over.**

…

 **Yeah.**

 **Frisk's POV**

I have to admit, Mettaton is pretty fabulous. I mean, those hips don't lie. He did a high kick, winking at one of the many cameras capturing our fight. After admiring himself in the reflection of the camera lens, he returned his focus to me.

Without warning, little Mettatons rained from the sky, throwing little bombs at me. They were relatively easy to dodge.

He kept striking poses, and making weird faces.

I just don't get superstars.

Once again, he had to pull himself away from his reflection, and focus again.

We kept striking poses, with his being more…

Attack-ish.

I just did poses to increase the ratings.

His jabs and throws were relentless, barely giving me time to scarf down a Glamburger.

"Slow down when you eat darling, we want to show off the burger, not your rabid hunger!"

I rolled my eyes, he, as always, welcomed every chance for free advertising.

We kept fighting, and he started sweating.

I mean, I started sweating a while ago, but _still_.

While I was thinking about this, he had been stretching. The very moment my attention was back, he began to kick.

His reflective metal legs had a lot of force behind them, so I knew I could get hurt even getting slightly bumped by one of them. I remembered Alphys mentioning something about that yellow button on my phone, so I pressed it. Without warning, the phone began changing shape, almost causing me to drop it. When it stabilized, I was holding a gun. I really didn't want to do this, but…

Right before his kicks hit me, I shot his legs. Just in the ankle, nothing nearly fatal. He jumped back, obviously surprised by my retaliation.

"Oh, so _now_ I get a fight. Took you long enough…" he smiled, and the ratings went nuts over the violence. We continued fighting, and I realized that he was kinda letting me win. When I shot, he would jump back, but his facial expression wouldn't change. Plus, there was no hint of damage, even where is shot multiple times.

"You're going to have to try harder than _that_." He said, a joking tone in his voice.

I'd hate to see how he fights when he's actually trying.

He tried kicking again, after doing some other assorted attacks.

I wasn't anticipating them to come so much faster than before.

I could just _barely_ keep up, getting hit a few times. My stomach hurt a lot by now, as it had gotten kicked a few times, and the gun seemed to work slower.

His kicks continued, and the gun kept slowing down until it took a full second for the shot to fire after pressing the trigger.

A cold sweat came over me.

His kicks were relentless, and I couldn't stop him anymore. I couldn't run, as my legs were far too tired for that, so all I could do was stand there and take it.

A static filled voice yelled from my phone.

"What are you- you have to just- come on- why are you just- NO!" Alphys screamed from the phone.

I closed my eyes.

 **Mettaton's POV**

Okay, lemme just say, that this kid was no fighter. They didn't even really hit me once! They just kept blabbing on about… Something. I wasn't really listening. I just kept doing what Alphys told me to. I threw some mini mettatons and tried kicking again. Gosh this attack was getting stale.

My beautiful legs flexed as I thrust then in their direction. They shot them, as expected, and seemed to slow down with their hits. Why would they do that?

I tried to jolt them back to their senses, by kicking them. Their face scrunched up, and they fell down. Now is the worst possible time to sleep! I tried to wake them up, by prodding them with my foot. I forgot I was all prepared to kick, and accidentally kicked then in the neck. They yelped, then went silent. Were they faking a death for ratings? How genius! I wanted to clap, but had to keep up the facade. I pretended to kick them a few more times, forgetting my legs were primed for actuall attacks.

They groaned.

Oh.

Oh my.

This is-

"Noooo! This wasn't supposed to happen! Mettaton! Why did y-you kill them!? Why didn't you wait for me to 'deactivate' you?! Do you even realize what you… you…"

Alphys fell down, sobbing uncontrollably.

I just stood, my eyes darting between Alphys and the child. Did I… Really just kill them?

The cameras were still on.

Everyone was watching this live.

I didn't care.

 **Alphys** ' **POV**

I couldn't believe I let this happen. I didn't follow through with my plan soon enough, and now the kid was dead because of me.

I am responsible for the death of a child.

I sobbed harder on that realization. I didn't want to live with two dirty secrets. I could barely keep the one. I saw the phone on the ground, still in a call with my phone.

Their soul cast a red glow over the room.

Wait…

Their soul had determination. Would they spring back up suddenly, or slowly wake up, as if from a coma. I didn't know enough, surprisingly, about determination to judge how its life sustaining properties worked.

I don't know.

I just hope it happens soon.

I couldn't bear to-

 **SAVE LOADED.**

 **Dang, that took awhile to write. Sorry about that, I'm not too good with mettaton. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcome!**

 **Buh-bye!**


End file.
